Strays
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Tsukishima and Psyche have found a couple of kittens. Unfortunately, things don't turn out quite as ezpected. DelHib, TsukRopp, TsuPsy, Shizaya Warning CUTENESS OVERLOAD!


The rain pounded down upon the sidewalks as Psyche walked out of the club. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds, lightning struck in the distance as he tred upon the concrete. His feet taking him slowly through the area, he yawned a bit.

"PSYCHE!"

He looked back, his gaze meeting his brother-in-law. "Tsuki-chan!"

The man himself ran forward in the rain, one hand on a broken umbrella. "Hi, Psyche! What are you doing outside?"

"Just finished with work."

"Why didn't you ride home with Delic?"

"I uh… wanted to surprise Tsu-chan by making a quick stop on the way home…" He wasn't going to make it staying here talking to Tsukishima. The blond nodded.

"That makes sense, but can you help me with this? I borrowed the umbrella from Roppi-san, but the wind got to it and it's inside out."

"Yeah, walk with me." Psyche took the umbrella and fumbled with it as they strolled from block to block. "What did you do to this thing? It's like it's been in one of Izaya and Shizuo's spats."

"I didn't mean to! I was running from this dog and then the thing just went fwoomp and turned inside out!" He flailed a bit, his face burying itself in his scarf as he finished.

"WAH!" The umbrella shut violently, pelting both him and Tsuki with water as they fell back onto the ground.

"CRAP! My glasses!"

"You're glasses! My headphones!" Psyche dumped the umbrella into the blond's lap and ran after where his headphones had clattered off to. "Nooo! They got all wet! Tsuki!" He puffed his cheeks out, "if they're damaged, I'm going to be mad."

"I'm sorry!" Tsuki looked up at him with muddy glasses and Psyche sighed.

"Come here, your glasses look bad."

"Alri-"

"nya~"

Both men paused.

"Did you hear that?"

Tsuki nodded, "it sounded like a cat."

The white clad man gasped, his whole face lighting up at the idea. "Here kitty kitty kitty~ come to Psyche-chan!"

"meu…"

"OH MY GOSH TSUKI! THERE'S A KITTY NEARBY!" Psyche bounced on his feet and Tsuki grinned.

"We need to find it! It has to be cold and hungry!"

"We'll by my kitty some ootoro!"

"Shouldn't I keep it? I mean, I don't know how Tsugaru even feels about cats."

Psyche shook his head frantically, "no way! Roppi will hate any cat! He's so mean and depressing! I'll keep it and Tsu-chan will love it just as much as I do!"

"Roppi's not depressing… he's really really smart…" Tsuki murmured as Psyche began to run around the area, looking for the cat.

"I think I saw a tail!"

"What?" Tsuki chased after the man chasing after the shadows. They sprinted into the park, seeing a small black thing running into a small tunnel. The duo bent down, their gazes met with not one, but two felines.

The cats looked up at them, shivering from the rain and cowering at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Psyche practically squealed.

"Yeah, here, hold my bag, I'll climb in there and grab them."

"Okay!" Psyche grabbed the bag and shoved the blond under, "grab my kitties!"

"There's only two."

"Get them!"

Tsuki sighed, picking the two up and turning, climbing out only to find the rain diverted by Roppi's umbrella. Psyche beamed, "we can't have the babies getting all wet!"

"Good idea."

"Mhmm!" Psyche reached for the cats when Tsuki stopped him, "we can put them in my bag. They can ride until we get to the house."

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Psyche flipped the messenger bag open and Tsuki reluctantly put the kittens inside.

"Okay, give me my bag."

"NOOOO!" Psyche held the bag close, "I want to hold the babies! You held them in that tunnel!"

"Psyche~"

"No way!"

"It's my bag!"

"You just want to hold them!"

"Psyche~!" Tsuki whined as Psyche took off down the streets, taking the umbrella with him. "PSYCHE! ROPPI LET ME BORROW THAT UMBRELLA!" He ran after him and caught up in seconds, taking the umbrella.

"Well, Roppi is a meany face and won't let me borrow anymore."

"That's because you gave it to Delic-san and it smelled weird when we got it back."

"That wasn't _my _fault!"

"You let him borrow it!"

"Pfft, Roppi's just being mean." Psyche pouted and Tsuki shook his head. The rain pounded down on the top of the umbrella. The brunet's headphones soon vibrated and leaked out the sound of music. The man himself hummed softly, scratching at the little fury heads poking out of Tsuki's bag.

"Psyche, shouldn't you turn your music down?"

The man continued to hum, showing no signs of having heard him.

"Psyche? PSYCHE!"

"Huh?" Magenta eyes looked over at him as Psyche tugged his headphones out of the way, "what?"

"Maybe you should turn your music down. It isn't good to listen to really loud music…"

"Pfft," the man laughed, "this is quieter than the club! It's fine."

"You couldn't even hear me though…"

"It's fine, Tsuki-chan. I always listen to music this loud."

"…That's what I'm worried about…"

"What? Tsuki, you shouldn't mumble." Psyche beamed at him as the blond shook his head.

~.~

"I'm just saying-"

"Say stupid things on your own time, commoner!" Hibiya turned away and Delic laughed, leaning yet again over Tsugaru.

"Just think about it, how great would it be, cuddling up with me. You said I'm comfy in bed-"

"COMMONER! I AM TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!"

Tsugaru sighed, leaned his head back and staring at the ceiling. His attention had been on the movie for about five seconds until the men had started to argue…

"Hibi-chan~" Delic leaned further, his hand a bit to close to Tsugaru's crotch for the blue clad man's sanity. "You know you want me~"

"I most certainly DO NOT WANT!"

"Oh Hibi~ Hibi~"

"NO!"

"~"

"SHUT UP! PEASANT! DUMP THE COMMONER TO THE FLOOR!" Hibiya turned to Tsugaru and Tsugaru merely sighed.

"Delic, your hands."

"Hmm?" Delic looked up at him blankly before looking at where his hands were, his grin returning three times as strongly, "oh well… It looks like someone wants me…"

"COMMONER! I FORBID YOU TO SPEAK!"

"I'll just curl up here with Tsu-chan~" Delic wrapped his arms around his brother and Hibiya narrowed his gaze, shooting them both daggers.

"I demand this teasing stop this instant!"

"Teasing?" Delic leaned his head against Tsugaru and hugged him tightly, "who said anything about teasing anyone. I just _love _sitting and watching movies _with my favorite brother._"

This was just going to end so badly.

Hibiya spluttered, trying to find words as he flailed, "Stop… STOP TOUCHING HIM!"

"Touching?" One of Delic's hand went under his yukata and Tsugaru looked over at his brother warningly. "I have no idea what you mean, Hibiya."

"STOP!"

"Ugh, I just have all this _pressure in me_. Maybe Tsu-chan will help me…"

"STOP IT! DO NOT TOUCH TSUGARU! STOP IT!"

"Ooh, Tsu-chan has been working out…" Delic leaned in before the front door slammed shut.

"TSUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"PSYCHE!" Tsugaru shot out of his seat, dumping the host onto the ground. Hibiya laughed as Tsugaru rushed towards the front of the house.

"That's what you get you stupid, teasing commoner."

"I wonder what Roppi-chan is doing…"

"Don't you dare walk out of this room."

"I think I have to make a pit stop to Roppi's room."

"Delic! YOU SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!"

"Hmm…" The host crawled backwards.

"COME HERE AND SIT WITH ME!"

"I thought you would never ask, how kind of- uh…" The host paused as the prince stretched his legs out.

"Commoners sit on the floor."

"…"

"Well?"

Slowly, a Cheshire grin graced the man's face, his gaze becoming hooded, "I just found my favorite seat in the whole world… Hibi-chan's lap…"

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Delic sat down on the man's lap and wiggled, rubbing against the man and making him turn darker and darker red. "Oh no… I think you might be choking on some popcorn…"

~.~

"YOU STUPID COMMONNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Psyche and Tsuki both paused as they heard the yell go through the house.

"You think Hibiya's…"

"Yeah, he's fine. Which one do you want Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked at the two and picked the black one up. "This one. He reminds me of Roppi-san."

"Fine, I will have this wonderful baby." Psyche picked the other up and nuzzled it, "it's so cute and fluffy!"

"I wonder if they're boys or girls…" Tsuki lifted the cat up before blushing, "I got a boy. He's a boy."

"How can you tell?" Psyche held the cat in his arms higher and looked at the cat carefully. "I don't see anything…"

Tsuki looked over before shaking his head, "that one's a girl."

"Awww! We have a baby girl!" Psyche cuddled the cat to his chest, "so sweet! My precious Cami-chan!"

"Cami?"

"Of course! It's short for Camille."

"Who's Camille?"

Tsuki took a couple steps back with his cat, "I'll just be over in Roppi's room with my kitty." He hurried out and Psyche turned sticking the cat out for Tsugaru to see. "Look what Tsuki and I found! I named her Camille! Isn't she just adorable!"

Tsugaru silently looked at the cat, blinking several times.

"Tsu-chan…?"

"…"

Psyche felt himself tearing up, his smile becoming a frown as he puffed his cheeks out, starting to get ready to cry. Tsugaru didn't love the cat. How could someone so nice and sweet not love cats? They were so adorable and sweet and curled up and were calm like he was!

Camille reached a paw out, patting Tsugaru's nose playfully, a low purr filling the room.

"Tsu-chan?" The white clad brunet started to sniffle before Tsugaru held his hands out for the cat. Dejected, Psyche handed the cat over, shaking a bit as the blond took the cat from him.

Tsugaru looked at him a moment before returning his gaze to the purring feline. Slowly, he lifted the cat to his face, a small smile beginning to appear as he looked at the cat. "Camille, huh?"

Psyche gasped, instantly brightening up and bouncing on his feet, "WE CAN KEEP HER?"

"Of course," Tsugaru leaned over and kissed him, "she reminds me of someone. Now come on. You're both soaking wet."

The brunet followed him before remembering something important. He wrapped his arms around the blond and grinned into his back, "happy birthday Tsu-chan!"

"Thank you Psyche."

The cat mewed softly up at them and the brunet giggled, "Cami says happy birthday as well!"

~.~

_**A/N: BAHHH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW! WE GOT THESE TWO CATS IN OUR RP GROUP AND I WAS LIKE "I NEED TO WRITE THIS" AND THEN BAHHHHHH! BAHHHHHHHHHHH! BAHHHHH –dies- IT'S JUST SO FLUFFY!**_

_**-fluffiness overload- **_

_**Should write my other stuff now. Sorry for the delay. I've been a busy person. Will have updates soon enough here. **_


End file.
